


Confounding Creature

by middlemarchingfic



Series: Codices [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarchingfic/pseuds/middlemarchingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders supposed it might benefit both Justice and himself to let go of their presumption that they were the ones taking the dog for a walk when the facts pointed to the exact opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confounding Creature

**Author's Note:**

> One of a small number of Dragon Age 2 prompt responses I'm reposting from the now-retired LJ community likeahawke I ran back in 2011 to 2012 or so. I'll probably turn these into a series at some stage.

_Confounding creature. It urinates on everything and I cannot discern a compelling reason why. I do not understand._

"Yet another thing you and I have in common." Anders took care to keep all his grousing to a near whisper so he didn't attract attention to himself--or rather, more attention than he was already already attracting, allowing Hawke's mabari to haul him through the Hightown streets like a cart horse dragging along its unhinged axile. It was an effort in futility to wrench and tug at the lead as though Mick wasn't the height and girth of some wild bears, and only moderately more tame, and besides all of that, he was set on his course. Anders supposed it might benefit both Justice and himself to let go of their presumption that they were the ones taking the dog for a walk when the facts pointed to the exact opposite.

The elf loitering broodily on the corner did nothing to help matters, and neither did the slow smirk that manifested on his face when Anders and Mick bumbled into view. Anders shot him a black look and stifled the impulse to set him on fire.

Fenris raised his eyebrows. "So, you're... living with Hawke now?"

Mick lunged at a bug scampering towards a crack in the pavement, and Anders had no choice but to stumble after him. He clenched his teeth and demanded, "What business is it of yours?"

The elf smirked. "None at all." He gestured at the dog. "Enjoy that."


End file.
